


I'm Sorry

by Pleasebrushyourteeth



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasebrushyourteeth/pseuds/Pleasebrushyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the events of Into the Nexus, Qwark is dying in the hospital. A former foe (friend?) comes by to pay his respects. Pre-Reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

So this was how it was going to end, huh? After all the adventures, all the heroics, this is how it’s to end for Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark? The Savior of Solana, consigned to die in a humble civilian hospital? He wanted to believe it was ironic in a way, but in reality he knew it was simply sad.

Well, at least he wouldn’t have to die alone. Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn had all visited throughout the week. It was currently close to midnight, and Ratchet and Clank had just left about an hour ago, with promises to return first thing in the morning.

Qwark knew that they’d keep their promise, but he was concerned he wouldn’t be there for them.

His decline had started about a year ago, when he started having weird chest pains. At first, he brushed them off as old age, but over the months the pain slowly grew worse and worse. When he finally went to the doctor upon insistence by Ratchet and Clank, he learned he had developed a rare heart condition that only gave him about a week to live. Not wanting to be outdone by science, Qwark lasted 2 months until he fell in his home. Luckily Skrunch was there, or else he might’ve died then and there.

Sometimes in the dark of night, when he was all by himself, he wondered if maybe he should’ve died then. It would’ve been a quicker death than languishing like this. Still, there were some perks to hospitalization. All sorts of fans and friends had come by to visit, and he had received many gifts from them. He was fiddling with one of the portable holo-films he’d been given yesterday by a remorseful Stuart Zurgo, when suddenly he heard a strange noise coming from his window. He turned his head and saw two red lights staring back at him. A loud screech came from the lights’ direction.

“Lawrence! The lamp!”

At that moment, the lone lamp in Qwark’s room turned off. Before Qwark could react, the window was broken and the red lights made their way through the broken glass, several muttering sounds emanating from them. Once they made their way through the window, the red lights moved to Qwark’s bedside, hovering above him with great intensity.

“Lawrence!”

The lamp turned back on and there he was – Dr. Nefarious, his old nemesis. He hadn’t seen him in decades; what was he doing here now? The two of them stared at each other in silence for what felt like eternity.

“So,” Nefarious finally exclaimed. “I heard you were dying.”

Qwark mentally balked at the straightforwardness of that statement. Nefarious finally shows his face after all these years, and that’s all he could say? This had to be some sort of trick.

“What do you want?” Qwark responded sharply.

“Well, uh, Lawrence and I were in the neighborhood,” the villain began. “And, um… I just came by to see you in this sorry state for myself!”

“And that’s it?”

“Yes! I just wanted to see you dying, and I have seen that, so now I will be leaving!” Nefarious replied as he turned towards the window.

That was it? No big speech, no maniacal laughter, no finishing blows? This wasn’t like the Nefarious Qwark knew all those years ago. Not wanting him to get away so easily, Qwark reached forward and grabbed his arm.

“Do not touch me, you filthy squishy!” Nefarious shrieked, swiping at Qwark’s hand. Qwark quickly let go.

“Alright, Nefarious,” Qwark replied. “You gonna tell me why you’re really here?”

“There’s nothing else to tell!” Nefarious screamed back. “I just wanted to river dance over your rotting corpse and be on my way, that’s all!”

 “…  Then do it.”

“What?”

“Well,” Qwark begin. “You said you came here to river dance, and I have yet to see any form of dancing! So get to it, scoundrel!”

“…Yes,” Nefarious finally muttered. “Well, you’re not dead yet, so I can’t do it! So there!”

“Well, I guess you’re gonna have to wait, then!”

“I guess I will!”

And with that declaration, Nefarious pulled up a chair from the other end of the room and sat down directly in front of Qwark, red eyes staring into blue ones. For a good 5 minutes, they sat there, locked in a staring contest, neither making a sound.

“So,” Qwark finally asked. “How have you been doing?”

“That’s none of your business,” Nefarious quickly replied.

“Sorry, just trying to small talk,” Qwark muttered.

“Can you die faster? I don’t have all night!” the villain in front of him exclaimed.

“Well, sorry! It’s not like this is fun for me either!”

“Then just die already!”

“No! You can’t tell me what to do!”

Nefarious growled, then turned his attention to the medical equipment surrounding Qwark’s bed.

“You know,” Nefarious stated sinisterly, twisting an oxygen tube with his fingers. “I could end your pathetic life right now just by cutting one of these tubes, and no one would ever know.”

“Well, go ahead!” Qwark shot back. “It’s not like I have much longer to live anyways.”

A smile crept over Nefarious’ face as he clutched the tube tightly. He leaned in towards Qwark’s face, red eyes boring into his skull.

“So easy… and so painful, too.” He whispered. “What a pathetic way for the great Captain Qwark to die.”

“Get it over with, Nefarious. I don’t have any more to say to you.”

Nefarious’ grasp on the tube tightened as he leaned closer.

“Any last words, Qwark?”

“Yeah,” Qwark replied. “Tell my friends… uh, hi?”

Nefarious’ eyes widened and the smile on his face vanished. He let go of the tube and stood back.

“Hi? That’s all you have to say? Hi?” Nefarious croaked.

“Hey, I was under pressure! It’s not easy coming up with witty material when you’ve got someone hovering over you!”

“Hi. Hi! HI!,” Nefarious shrieked, clenching his fists in anger. “’I’m about to defeat my greatest enemy and ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS HI-!”

“Oh, Lance, it’s not fair!”

“I know, Janice. But life isn't always fair when she decides who next to recruit as a ninja astronaut!”

Qwark sighed. Nefarious really couldn’t make things easy, could he? Mustering all his strength, Qwark leaned out of bed and struck his archenemy squarely in the head.

“- YOU THICK-HEADED, STUPID OAF!”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Nefarious.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!”  Nefarious erupted. “Once again, you ruin everything! First high school, then Blackwater City, then turning me into this… this monstrosity!”

He gestured towards his robotic form, fuming with rage. At that moment, the events that Nefarious just described flashed in Qwark’s mind, and he suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“Well, you’re not getting under my skin anymore, Qwark!” Nefarious declared. “I’m leaving!”

As Nefarious headed to the window, Qwark felt a panic rushing throughout him. Nefarious couldn’t leave! Not before he said what he needed to say.

“Wait!” Qwark cried out. Nefarious stopped in front of the window.

“What?” the villain asked.

“Before you go, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

“... You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”

“Well,” Qwark continued. “I guess I’m sorry for everything. For bullying you all those years ago, for all the fights we got into, just… everything, I guess.”

“… I don’t believe you.” Nefarious finally responded.

“To be honest, I don’t really believe me either,” Qwark chuckled, a somber smile lighting over his face. “But I’ve had a long time to think about us, and I’ve decided that we shouldn’t have been so antagonistic towards each other.”

“Maybe we wouldn’t have been like this if you hadn’t been such a blockhead!” Nefarious quipped.

“….Fair enough,” Qwark replied. “But if you hadn’t held onto a grudge for so long, none of this would’ve happened!”

“Me hold a grudge?” Nefarious shrieked. “Don’t try to blame this on me! It’s your stupidity that’s to blame!”

“Well!...” Qwark began, then sighed. “You’re right. I was really stupid back then, and for that, I’m sorry.”

“That’s it,” Nefarious questioned. “You think you can just say you’re sorry and suddenly everything’s alright?”

“No, I know that’s not how it works. But… it’s all I got.”

Nefarious looked down, hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry, Nefarious,” Qwark concluded. “For everything.”

Nefarious was still, then he closed his eyes and smirked.

“I accept your apology,” Nefarious responded. “And… I’m sorry, too. For everything I did all those years ago. For not reappearing until now. For holding a grudge. I really am sorry I waited so long. When I left you behind last time, I knew I was making a mistake. But like an idiot, I went into hiding instead of reforming. I wish I could take it all back, and for that I apologize.”

“Thanks, doc. It really means a lot after all these years.”

“Sure thing, Captain. Now,” Nefarious turned back towards the window. “I really must be going. I’m surprised the hospital staff haven’t noticed me yet.”

“Wait!” Qwark shouted, not wanting Nefarious to leave so soon.

“What?” Nefarious asked.

“Now that we’re done apologizing… can I get that hug?”

“Oh, for pity’s sake…”

“What? You left me hanging on Magnus!”

“… Fine, if you insist.”

Nefarious walked back to Qwark and hesitantly embraced the dying hero. Qwark in turn squeezed him in a giant bear hug, tears starting to form in his eyes. After a few seconds, Nefarious started to wriggle.

“You can let go now, Qwark.”

No, Qwark thought. I’m not letting go. Never again.

“Qwark!” Nefarious shouted. “You big idiot, you’re squishing me!”

But it was time to let go, and Qwark knew that. So with great displeasure, Qwark released his friend. Nefarious stood back, shaking lint from Qwark’s hospital gown off his shoulders.

“Well, you got your hug,” Nefarious stated bluntly. “And now, I’ll be going.”

“Alright,” Qwark replied.

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Nefarious.”

Nefarious screamed for Lawrence, and the butler appeared in a hovercraft. Nefarious was just about to enter the craft when Qwark suddenly called out for him.

“What? What is it?” Nefarious asked.

“…I’ll see you later, Nefarious.”

Nefarious smiled.

“See ya, too. Wherever we end up.”

And with that, the former foe turned friend went off into the night, leaving the hero with a smile on his face.


End file.
